Divergent High
by Dauntlessfire46
Summary: Overused, I know. Just the gang in high school. Four is new and Tris knows he's a player but will she let him in? Eventual Fourtris cx
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: (TRIS POV)

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Divergent.

My phone buzzed with the sound of a text waking me up. I rolled over and knocked my phone off my dresser. Great, now I have to get up to read my text. I rolled off my bed and onto the floor then crawled over to my phone. It was Christina.

C: heyy gurl wake up first day of our softie year

Me: Ugh don't remind me

C: come on dont be grumpy

I just ignored that and hopped in the shower seeing that it was already 6:15. I turned it on cold to try and wake me up. After I was shivering I turned it on as hot as it would go and let it burn me just a little before I let out a yelp and got out.

I went into my walk-in closet and picked out a sparkly grey tank top with a black knit sweater and some black skinny jeans. I put on some mascara and eye-liner and went downstairs to grab something to eat. The only thing I could find was a granola bar.

"Caleb are you up yet?" I yell at my brother. I heard somewhat of a grunt in reply which surprised me. My brother is such a nerd. He was counting down the days till school started all summer.

"Well I'm leaving," I shout back and grab the keys to my midnight blue BMW. As I walk to the garage I realize its only 7:00. I decide to ditch the granola bar and stop at Starbucks.

I text Christina knowing that she'll want something.

Me: Hey stopping at Starbucks want anything?

C: yea totes. pumpkin spice latte plz

Me: Mk gurl

I walk into Starbucks and see a couple other kids from school hanging out before school. I order two pumpkin spice lattes under the name Primrose Everdeen since I kinda look like her. The man I gave my order to just gives me a strange look and sighs. A few minutes later "Primrose Everdeen" is called out on the intercom and I walk over and pick up my coffee. I run out to my car and see that it's still only 7:45. Oh well enough time to get to school and maybe see some people before I have to go to classes.

As I pull into the parking lot of Divergent High I see Uriah, Marlene, Christina, and Zeke all standing by Christina's car. As soon as Christina sees me she screams and bear hugs me.

"I haven't seen you in forever," she screeches in my ear.

"Can't breathe," I choke out hoping she could hear me. She instantly lets go.

"You saw me yesterday by the way," I saw laughing a little.

"Oh well! Anyways there's a new kid this year. He moved from California and his name is Four and I've heard he's cute," She says waggling her eyebrows.

"Oh shut up. I'm not in the mood to be set up with a guy."

"But pleaseeeeee Trissy," She whines.

I simply mutter something about having to get to classes but before I can leave she says "Hey wears my coffee?"

"Oh yea it's in my car. Lemme go get it." When I bring it back she screams again and takes a huge gulp before I can warn her that its hot. She screams a third time right in my ear.

"Tris! You didn't tell me it was hot!"

"I didn't have time," I protest.

"Oh well. Whats your schedule?"

I look through my bag and find my schedule.

**HOMEROOM- Marks**

**MATH- Marks**

**ART- Smith**

**GYM- Amar**

**FIRST LUNCH**

**SCIENCE- Matthews**

**MUSIC- Smith**

I hand it to her and let her read it. She hands me mine and I see that we have all the same classes except science. She has history instead. We all walk instead together and put our other books in our lockers. As usual Christina and I's lockers are right next to each other.

"You ready?" I ask before we head to homeroom.

"Yup," she says while fixing her eyeliner. She throws her eyeliner back into her bag and we walk to homeroom with her talking and me not really paying attention.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

**(A/N: Well this is my first fanfic. Please review and I'll try to update regularly but no promises.)**

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Divergent. If I did why would I be writing a fanfic

As soon as we walk into homeroom I instantly see a pair of the darkest blue eyes I've ever staring right at me. They belong to a boy with dark brown, almost black, hair and a tall muscular build.

Christina coughs and I realize I was staring at him and all the while he had been staring right back at me. I blush and head to a seat in the back, right next to the blue-eyed boy.

"Hi," he said with a smile, "My name's Four."

I mumble a "hey" and shift my eyes down to my desk.

"Not gonna tell me your name then?" he asks and I blush a dark pink.

"Oh sorry, I'm Tris." He sticks out his hand and when I try to shake it, puts my hand in his and kisses my knuckles. I blush a dark, dark crimson. The new boy obviously was a player and he didn't seem to mind showing it off.

Once again Christina coughs and I slide my hand out of his leaving my hand a little cold. I realize the whole class is staring at us. Uriah is waggling his eyebrows and smiling like an idiot. I just blush and stare at my desk. Lucky for me the teacher comes in and starts the class. I just zone out and realize I'm thinking about Four. Suddenly I blush and once again the whole class is staring at me. I look at Christina with a puzzled look on my face.

"What?" I blurt out.

"Well you might know what was happening if you were paying attention Ms. Prior," Mr. Marks saying.

"Oh um sorry it won't happen again," I say and once again stare at my desk. I still don't pay attention for the rest of class and we don't do much from what I can tell. The bell rings and I leave as fast as I can until I feel a hand grab my arm and slam me into the lockers. I realize its Peter and his groupies.

They all snicker and Peter says, "still as small as you were last year eh Stiff."

"Shut up Peter," I sneer at him. I try to struggle out of his grip but he only presses me harder into the locker and steps closer.

"And why would I do that?" he whispers into my ear so that only I can hear. I kick him where it's counts and try to run to my next class but Eric grabs my shoulder and spins me around.

"Now that wasn't very nice now was it?" he says to me but I spit in his face and run off, this time making it to my next class. I look around for Christina and sit next to her.

"What took you so long?" she whispers.

"Oh um nothing. Just Peter and company." She looks at me with pity and I just give her a death glare.

"I can handle it Christina," I say as the teacher walks in. I'm not sure why we had to go to a different classroom since Mr. Marks is my homeroom teacher but whatever.

Four walks in and is late. He tries to sneak into the back and sit down but Mr. Marks notices him. He clears his throat and Four turns around slowly muttering something about being late.

"Don't let it happen again," Mr. Marks growls. Poor Four I think. He just slides into a desk and pulls out his notebook.

The lesson drones on and finally the bell rings. I make it to the art room with no interference from Peter. Ms. Smith says just to call her Tori and to dray whatever we feel represents us. I draw three ravens and before I know it the bell rings.

Gym just flies by and soon it's time for lunch. I grab my food and go sit my friends at "our" table. Zeke walks up with Four and says, "hey guys this is Four and I told him he could sit with us. Four this is Christina, Uriah, Marlene, Shauna, Lynn, and the beautiful Tris." I chuckle at that. "Uriah is my brother so don't listen to him," he says with a smile. Uriah just glares at him. Zeke sits next to Shauna and Four across from me. This brings a little smile to my face. Christina notices my joy and wiggles her eyebrows and looks at Four. I shoot her a death glare then turn back to my food and blush. I turn to look at Four and find his blue eyes staring at me. He blushes a little and looks away and then back at me. I blush a little too and then realize the whole table is silent. I break from his gaze and see everyone looking at us.

My phone buzzes in my pocket and I pull it out to see a text from Uriah.

U: u guyz r perfect 4 each othr

I sigh and reply

Me: English please?

U: you and four should totally go out sweet cakes

Me: Did you just call me sweet cakes?

U: maybe

I snort and look back at my food. Once again everyone is looking at me.

"Stop it guys," I whine. They don't stop.

"Fine, I'm leaving," I say with a huff and get up to leave. A hand grabs my arm. It's Four.

"Don't leave," he says and smiles at me. I give him a slight smile and he pulls me down into the seat next to him. He slides his hand into mine. I shake my hand from his. He is such a player and I'm the unlucky girl who he wants. I get up to leave and this time he lets me but has a hurt look on his face.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: (Tris POV)

DISCLAIMER: I still don't own Divergent

**(A/N: Still suck at these… Just felt like posting a third chapter though. Pwease don't think I'm attention whore D:)**

I storm off to an abandoned classroom and sit in the back of the room and just think.

_Does Four like me?_

_No he's just being a player._

_What if he's not?_

_No he wouldn't like a small girl like me. I'm not even pretty._

_But he could._

_But he doesn't._

_This isn't helping._

_Yes it is._

_Shut up. _

_You shut up._

I let out a small scream of frustration and get up. I walk to my next class alone and sit at a lab station.

"Excuse me, Ms. Prior, there is a seating chart." I look up to see Mrs. Matthews.

"Oh," I say simply and walk to the front of the room to find my seat. I sit by Christina who got lucky and sits next to Will. I, on the other hand, sit by Four.

FOUR POV:

I walk into science on time for once. I see a seating chart on the front table so I walk over to it to find my seat. Next to Tris. I smile like an idiot and plop into the seat next to her.

"So I guess we're lab partners," I say and look at her. She just glares at me.

"Hey, whats wrong?"

"Nothing," she mumbles not looking at me. I grab her arm. She turns to look at me with a shocked look.

"Look your obviously not okay and I was just trying to be nice," I say and she pulls her out of my grasp.

"Maybe I don't want to tell you," she spits out. Damn, she's pretty when she's mad. Wait, what did I just say? Do I like Tris? No I tell myself, she would never like me so why like her. Ugh I can't help myself she's so beautiful and she doesn't want me but that makes me want her. I have to make her like me.

I carefully slide my phone out of my pocket and text Zeke.

Me: Dude you got to help me

Z: Whats up man?

Me: Tris :/

Z: OOOOH somebody has a crush

Me: Yea, yea but how do I make her like me

Z: I would tell you if I knew but I don't bro

I look up and see an angry Mrs. Matthews glaring at me. I just sigh.

"Mr. Eaton would you please hand me your phone?" I hand it to her and forget to turn it off. She goes to the front of the room and I realize what she's going to do. A look of horror crosses my face. She begins reading my texts to the class and before she can get to the part about Tris I run up and snatch it out of her hand and bolt out of class. I hide in the bathroom and start texting Zeke again.

Me: Matthews almost read my texts to the class

Z: The one about Tris too? o.o

Me: She didn't get that far.

Z: Be careful man

**TRIS POV**

After Four snatched his phone from Mrs. Matthews and bolted, the whole room was just in shock. Even Mrs. Matthews was. She tried to continue the lesson but once everyone snapped out of it, she couldn't get anyone to be quiet. After 45 minutes of trying to get us to shut up, she just let us go early.

As I walked to music I saw Four hiding behind a locker and decided to scare him a little.

"Excuse me Mr. Eaton," I said in my best Mrs. Matthews voice. He turned around with the same look of horror he had when Matthews tried to read his texts. I immediately burst out with laughter and he just glares at me.

"You scared me so much," he says still glaring. I can't even say anything I'm laughing so hard. I bet I look like a retarded seal. He's still standing here when I finally calm myself enough to talk.

"Sorry, I just had to," I say with a chuckle.

"Whatever." He steps a little closer to me. Our faces are only like 6 inches away. Why can't I breathe? He starts to lean in for a kiss but I just back away. Damn him, he's trying to get me to like him and its only his first day. I decide to skip the rest of today and run out to my car and hop in. I see Four on the front steps but I just back out of the parking lot and drive home.

Thank goodness my parents aren't home when I get there. They would so kill me for ditching. I decide to take a shower and change clothes. The warm water brings back my thoughts of Four and I can't stand it so I get out of the shower. But why couldn't I breathe around him? He's just a guy. And certainly a player. Only a player would make a move on a girl the first day of school.

I change into a pair of running shorts and a t-shirt. I didn't realize how tired I was. Slowly I drift off to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

**(A/N: Um I felt like posting a fourth chapter. I think we need some more reviews though guys :/ I know I'm probably sounding like an attention whore but I just wanna know what you guys think about it. I might end up posting more but most likely not. Just wanted to get this headed off on a good start.)**

DISCLAIMER: You guys know I stillllllllllll don't own Divergent.

TRIS POV

I wake to the sound of my alarm clock going off. I groan and turn it off getting out of bed to go take a shower. I realized I never did see Caleb yesterday so I go into his room and see he's still sleeping. Mwahahaha. I feel an evil smile cross my face. I quietly go downstairs and see that my mom and dad have already left for work. Perfect. I fill a bucket with ice cold water and a few ice cubes to top it off. I lug it up to Caleb's room and thankfully he's still asleep. I pour the whole bucket on top of him, drop the bucket, and run into the bathroom. I hear Caleb yelling at me to "get back here or I'm telling mom." I just laugh and lock the door to the bathroom.

I take a quick shower and run into my room before Caleb sees me. I pick out a pair of skinny jeans and a tank top with a leather jacket. I put on my usual make up then run downstairs grabbing my granola bar that I ditched yesterday. As I'm looking for my keys I hear Caleb coming up from behind me and I quickly move out of the way, knowing exactly what he's going to do. He completely misses me and a bucket full of water splashes onto the floor.

I find my keys then run out the door laughing.

I yell at him, "I'm not cleaning that up!"

I get in my car and drive to school pulling in next to Christina's car. I run inside seeing that I'm about to be late. I just barely make it into homeroom and see everyone staring at me. I rush to a seat in the back, right behind Four. Suddenly I'm falling until a strong arm grabs me by the waist._ Four. _I blush and mutter a thank you. I see Peter snickering and immediately know he tripped me. Four turns to look at me.

"You okay?" he asked and I just nod. He looks sincere when he asks and I find myself falling into his blue eyes. I'm just sitting there staring and don't even notice he's talking to me until he snaps his fingers in front of my face. I just blush.

FOUR POV

Tris is just staring at me. I start to wonder if she's okay.

"Tris you there?" I ask. She just stares. I gulp and snap my fingers in front of her face.

"Tris?"

"Oh um uh I uh," is all she can get out. I smile. I think I make her nervous. Just like she does to me. Just as I'm about to say something else Mr. Marks starts class. He takes attendance and I stop listening after that. The rest of my class fly by and it's time for lunch.

"Finally," I groan as I get up and head to lunch. I get my "food" and sit down at the same table I did yesterday. I see Tris and she looks beautiful as usual. Even though I saw her this morning I feel like she got prettier, if that's possible.

She sits across from me and starts eating. I realize I'm staring and direct my attention to the conversation everyone else is having. They're talking about my car I guess.

"Dude that Ferrari is sick. Whoever has it is sooo lucky," Uriah says.

"Oh um guys I don't know how to tell you but that's mine," I say and instantly regret it. Everyone is just staring, jaws dropped. Uriah drops his cake on the floor and doesn't even notice it.

"Guys it's no big deal," I say while pushing my food around my plate. Uriah gasps.

"Not. A. Big. Deal. How dare you."

"Dude you have to let me ride in it," Zeke says and picks Uriah's cake off the floor to eat it. Uriah screeches.

"That's mine!" He tries to wrestle it from Zeke but I grab the plate and shove the whole thing in my mouth. They break apart and stare at me. Thankfully the bell rings. I jump up and try to get to my next class without them killing me. The rest of my classes drone on. I ask to use the restroom during history and see Tris in the hallway. This is my chance to talk to her.

"Hey Tris wait up." She turns around and smiles when she sees me.

"So um I uh wanted to talk to you I guess," I manage to get out. Geez she makes me nervous.

"About?" she asks.

"Well I didn't mean to scare you off yesterday and umm I was wondering if you uh wanted to…" I trail off at the end.

"If I wanted to what?" she asks smirking.

"G-go on I date," I stutter out. She looks a little shocked.

"Um never mind," I say and turn to walk away but she grabs my shoulder and turns me around. I don't even have a chance to react before she crashes her lips into mine.

TRIS POV

I pull him back and crash my lips to his. Oh my god what am I doing. He pulls away and I blush thinking he didn't like me that much and was just doing a dare or something. I'm about to turn and leave out of embarrassment but he cups my face with his hands and kisses me again. At first I'm shocked but then I relax and kiss him back. His hands slide down to my waist and mine slide up to his neck. He starts to push me back into the lockers and deepens the kiss. My hands find their way into his hair and he pushes me against the lockers harder. He licks my lower lip asking for entrance and I let him in. We stand there and make out till the bell rings. I pull away for a second and gasp for air. Four just puts his lips on mine again and we keep making out even though people are starting to file into the hallway.

I know we should get to our next classes but I'm lost in his lips. Suddenly I hear a gasp and am shocked back to reality. I pull away from the kiss and see Christina standing there jaw dropped. I blush a deep red and see Four doing the same. His arm slides around my waist and pulls me close. Christina just opens and closes her mouth repetitively making her look like a fish.

I realize a lot of other people are also staring. I can't stop blushing and just want to get away from the attention. I give Four a little peck on the lips and head back to science to grab my books. I hear a pair of heels clicking after me. Uh-oh here comes Christina. Behind her I see Caleb. He's worse. He is sooo overprotective and won't let me get away with this without a huge explosion. I also see Four trailing Caleb looking like a lost puppy.

I grab my books and try to slip past Christina and Caleb but Caleb grabs my shoulder.

"BEATRICE ELIZABETH PRIOR, WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING!?" he screeches. I just sigh and mumble something about getting home. I shake his arm off my shoulder and Four grabs my hand. I start running and he runs with me. Just as we're about to go outside to the parking lot, he grabs me and throws me over his shoulder. I scream and pound my fists on his back but he just laughs. He puts me down by my car and leans in for a kiss. I put my finger on his lips.

"I just got caught and I'm barely gonna get Caleb to shut up about that." He pouts and tries again. He catches me off guard and catches my lip. He pulls me into him and I kiss him back for a minute or two before pulling back.

"Okay I have to go now." He pouts again. "I'll see you tomorrow," I say winking at him.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: (TRIS POV)

**(A/N: So I know that seemed kinda rushed in the last chapter so I just wanted to tell you guys this is where I guess the "real" story starts. What is Four gonna do to Tris?)**

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Divergent because I am not Veronica Roth.

Once I got home I locked myself in my room with a little food and finished up my homework. Caleb exploded multiple times but I just turned up my music and ignored him. After a while I just drifted off to sleep

-PAGE BREAK-

In the morning I did my usual routine but put on a little more makeup, trying to look nice for Four. I decided I needed to get his number.

When I went to go get my car keys I realized that I was really early and decided to go to Starbucks again. One day I'm going to be addicted to coffee.

As I pull into the school parking lot after getting my coffee, I realize Christina is going to kill me for not getting her one. I just sigh and get out of my car. I just barely make it to homeroom before the bell rings and Christina gives me a death glare as I walk in. I plop down into the seat next to her.

She slides me a note saying:

_Where's my coffee? :(_

I write back.

_Sorry forgot to text you and then it was too late._

She just huffs and turns back to Mr. Marks talking about who knows what. Homeroom, math, and art fly by and suddenly its gym. Tori help my back to talk about entering some contest and I was late for gym. I run into the locker room as fast as I can only to see a boy and some girl making out.

Not just any boy and girl though, _Four and Lauren. _I gasp and back into the wall. They ignore me. I grab my clothes change as fast as I can without looking at them. Then when I turn to leave I see Lauren put her hand in Four's pants. I gasp again and run out, about to burst into tears. Christina sees me and sends me a worried look. That's when I lose it.

I run out of gym crying and go back to the abandoned classroom I was in yesterday.

_I knew he was a player._

FOUR POV

"Finally time for gym," I mutter as I leave art. I almost run to the locker room. I'm in such a hurry I didn't realize I was in the girls' locker room instead of the guys'. I turn to leave and see Lauren. I've heard she's a slut so I try to steer clear of her.

She grabs my shoulder and says, "Where do you think you're going, hot stuff." I try to push her off but her nails dig into my skin. She tries to smile seductively at me but utterly fails making me snort. She just pulls me close and puts my arms around her waist.

"Come on don't be like that," she says. I take my hands off her waist but she has her arms around my neck so I can't leave. I'm almost free when she pushes her lips against mine. I pull back and cough.

She pulls out a knife and says, "You kiss me or I'll stab you to death right here and no one will ever know." I feel my eyes go wide as she plants another kiss on my lips and presses the knife to my stomach. I immediately kiss her back to avoid being stabbed. We make out for what seems like forever and I hate every minute of it but every time I try to pull back for more than just air, she presses the knife harder to my stomach. I hear a gasp from behind me but I can't pull back. I just hope it isn't Tris. I really like her and I don't want to hurt her. Lauren pulls me closer and kisses me harder. Oh shit I really hope it isn't Tris.

Lauren shoves her hand that isn't holding the knife into my pants and I'm to shocked to move. I hear a gasp and that's when I pull away and take her hand out of my pants. I see a flash of blonde hair running out of the locker room.

"Slut," I say to Lauren.

"Could say the same for you," she fires back. I just scoff and follow what I hope isn't Tris. I hear a knife hit the wall behind me as I leave. Christina sees me coming out of the girls' locker room and comes up and slaps me. I know my hair is a mess and my lips are swollen.

"How could you do that to Tris!" she shouts at me.

"She had I knife!" I shout back.

"I don't care what she-" she tries to say but I cut her off.

"Is Tris okay?" I whisper, "I didn't mean to hurt her but Lauren had a knife and was going to stab me if I didn't." She just points to the gym doors. I search all the hallways until I hear a frustrated scream. I follow the scream and see Tris in an abandoned classroom.

"Tris…"

"SHUT UP!" she shouts at me. "I KNEW YOU WERE JUST A PLAYER WHO WANTED TO GET IN MY PANTS!"

Her words sting as I walk over to her.

"Don't touch me," she says when I try to touch her cheek. "Just leave." I hear hurt in her voice and I feel my heart cracking.

"Tris she had a knife and was going to stab me if I didn't kiss her back. Tris I promise I would never do that to you. You mean so much to me even if I just met you two days ago. Zeke told me about you this summer and I knew you were an amazing girl before I even met you. You were so much prettier than I thought was possible. Tris I'm so sorry." I can barely say anything because she looks so hurt.

"But she was touching you, _Four." _she spits my name like venom.

"I know and that's when I stopped her."

"Whatever Four, just leave me alone."

"Don't call me Four." She looks at me with a puzzled look.

"Call me Tobias," I say. She looks shocked.

"I love you Tris."

**(A/N: Well there you guys go. 5****th**** chapter yay! I know its kinda a cliffy but I might update again so don't be sad my little ducklings. I'm probably going to be updating twice a day for a week or so. Just to get this on a good start. 1 chapter in the morning and maybe 2 at night. Depends on my homework. Anyways bye until the next update my ducklings)**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: (TRIS POV)

**(A/N: Well here's your other chapter for the night probably no more today but who knows. Hope you like it. Sorry its short, kinda filler chapter :/)**

DISCLAIMER: I am not Veronica Roth so therefore I do not own Divergent.

"_I love you Tris."_

His words shock me. First he tells me to call him a totally different name and then tells me he loves me. I don't even know what to say. I'm still slightly hurt but I want to kiss him. His story seems believable. I mean considering it was Lauren, who knows, she is so desperate. She's gone out with almost every guy in the whole school and Tobias is just fresh meat for her. She also hates me and most likely heard about the hallway incident yesterday. I sigh. Why does this have to be so hard.

I pull him close and kiss him. He doesn't kiss me back at first but then he does and pulls me onto his lap. He pulls back for a minute.

"So you believe me?" he says with disbelief.

"Well it was Lauren and she's a desperate slut. So um yea I guess I do," I stammer out. He looks relieved and kisses me again. My hands make it to his hair and one of his hands is on the small of my back, pushing me closer. His other hand stays on my hip. I smile in the kiss and he takes the moment to slide his tongue into my mouth. I break away. He looks hurt.

"I love you too, Toby," I say my lips brushing his. He smiles and pushes his lips back onto mine. I kiss him back and when I break the kiss for air, he kisses my jaw line, neck, behind my ear. I hear my breathe hitch and he chuckles against my skin. He nips at my ear and a shudder passes through me. Suddenly the bell rings and it startles both of us. I get off his lap and stand up. I stick my hand out for him but he grabs it pulls me back onto his lap.

"We don't have to go to lunch, you know," he says then starts leaving wet, open-mouthed kisses on my neck.

"Well I'm hungry," I whine. My stomach growls in response.

"Fine." I smile and pull him up. He doesn't let go of my hand once he's up and we walk to lunch, hands clasped. We go through the lunch line, never letting go of each other. We walk over to our table and all our friends have their jaws dropped. Uriah's smirking and so is Zeke.

"Hey guys," I mutter.

Christina just says, "How could you Tris, after what he did?" I blush and look at my food.

"I don't know, I believe him. I mean, Christina, this is Lauren we're talking about." She sighs.

"I guess you're right but still he could be lying," She points at Tobias, "and I'm going to be watching you." He raises his hands in surrender. Uriah coughs.

"So um what exactly did he do?" he asks.

"Nothing," I mutter.

"Trissy speak up."

"Nothing!" I say, more like shout.

"Sorry," he says and looks at his food. He whispers something to Zeke about "someone's time of month." I glare at him.

The bell rings and me and Toby rush off to our next class. Once he drops me off I zone out for the next two classes thinking about him. The final bell rings and I see him leaning against my locker. He smiles when he sees me. I smile back at him.

"Hey beautiful," he says when I'm close enough to hear him.

"Hey," I say still smiling. He pulls me in for a kiss and I kiss him back. I open my locker and throw my books inside.

"Ready to go?" I ask.

"Yup," he says and grabs my hand.

We walk to my car and I stop when I see it. I see a smirking Lauren standing with a paintball gun next to my paint-balled car.


	7. Chapter 7

NOT AN UPDATE BUT PLEASE READ

So I've decided I hate this story. I'm going to rewrite it and change it a little (a lot) Sorry if you guys liked this story but I hope you like the new one better. I've taken my ideas and put them together. Its going to be different so don't be upset with me cuz I don't want to make you guys mad. If you guys really like this one better than the new one I can start this one again but I think you'll like the other one better (I hope) This story just seemed to rushed and I had my friend DivergentObsessor (check her out!) read it and she said the same thing. Just don't be mad at me because then I'll feel guilty and I hate that feeling. I'm going to have DivergentObsessor read my story before I post anything so it might be a little while. Just a heads up.

~Kat


	8. Chapter 8

Ok guys so I put up my new story. Only 2 chapters atm. Tell me what you guys think. Here's the link: s/9798570/1/Remember-Me Hope you guys like it :3 And my profile pic is from google. Don't judge.


End file.
